


Danvers, Earth

by ShootWithIntentToKill



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Carol did not disappear to space for 30 years, Connected Ficlets, Gen, Monica is Trouble, She gets it from her Auntie Carol, seriously though, she just found her family again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootWithIntentToKill/pseuds/ShootWithIntentToKill
Summary: Fury knew that now Carol had found her family again, she wasn’t going to just leave them while she went off to save space. Logically, at least, he knew that. It didn’t stop his surprise when he knocked on the door of the Rambeau household, five months after he had last seen the captain shoot off into space like a comet, Skrull refugees in tow, that the very same woman opened the door.orThe times that Carol was on Earth, over the years between Captain Marvel and The Avengers.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers (mentioned), Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau (if you want)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Danvers, Earth

**Author's Note:**

> So I just couldn't believe that Carol would disappear off to space again, and not come back until the pager went off at the end of Infinity War. So this is a little selection of connected ficlets centred around the idea that she did spend time on Earth with Maria and Monica during the MCU.

Fury knew that now Carol had found her family again, she wasn’t going to just leave them while she went off to save space. Logically, at least, he knew that. It didn’t stop his surprise when he knocked on the door of the Rambeau household, five months after he had last seen the captain shoot off into space like a comet, Skrull refugees in tow, that the very same woman opened the door.

She grinned, and before Fury could do more than open his mouth, she turned into the house and shouted “Fury’s here!”

She then all but dragged him through the doorway. “An eyepatch? Seriously? Hey, LT, how could you not tell me that Fury decided to channel his inner pirate?”

Monica, who had been bounding down the stairs, gave a lopsided grin and shrugged. “How could you not tell me what my birthday present is?”

Carol snorted. “Presents are meant to be a surprise. Eyepatches are meant so that I can fly over to wherever he is and laugh at him. Hey, Fury, it’s good to see you.”

“I thought you were still off saving space.”

The woman shrugged. “I needed a holiday.” She started leading him towards the kitchen, Monica beside her. “We found this nice remote planet far away from the Kree, and we started building a city. We found some more Skrulls on various planets, I blew up a few warships, it was fun.”

Maria was in the kitchen, and smiled when they entered. “Carol got back three days ago,” she said. “I think she terrified Tom, who came knocking on our door saying he thought a comet had landed in our garden.”

“So, how’s SHIELD? I’ve heard you have been getting promotions,” Carol asked.

“Apparently knowing about the existence of aliens means more paperwork, although, I have my own office now,” Fury told her. “So, how long can I expect you over this side of the galaxy?”

The captain shrugged. “A couple of weeks. Talos heard rumours of a few Skrull refugees over near the Nova territories, so as soon as he confirms the rumours I’ll have to go.”

The afternoon Fury spent with Carol, Maria and Monica was the most relaxing afternoon he had had in a long time. Monica had got out a star chart, and was pointing at various stars ad asking what there was there.

“You’re making that up, Auntie Carol,” Monica told her.

“No, I promise, it’s the truth.”

Maria came over. “You really expect us to believe that there is a planet of magical walking trees that only say ‘I am Groot?’”

“They only sound like they are saying ‘I am Groot’. If I could understand them, I am sure that can communicate a lot in their language.”

The joyful talking made Fury (mostly) relax for the first time since he had found out that aliens existed.

* * *

The next time Carol was present when Fury took a trip to Louisiana to visit the Rambeau’s, she had pictures. They were the kind of pictures NASA would spend a fortune to get their hands on. They were the kind of pictures that would be in science museums and all over the internet. They were the kind of pictures that would change the world. They were lying all over the floor of a house in Louisiana, being trodden on by Goose.

“So, what’s this one?” Monica asked.

“That’s Knowhere,” Carol said.

“Nowhere? But it has to be somewhere, otherwise how do you have a picture of it?”

Carol laughed, and spelled it out. “It’s a mining colony, full of thieves and ruffians.”

“You must feel right at home then,” Fury said.

The woman made a face at him, but her eyes smiled, showing she didn’t actually mind.

“What do they mine?” Maria asked, at the same time as Monica asked “Why does it look like a skull?”

“It looks like a skull because it is the skull, cut off the body some ancient celestial. And trust me, you don’t want to know what they mine.”

A head big enough to be a planet. Fury agreed with Carol that he probably didn’t want to know what you mined out of a skull.

“What’s this one?” Monica continued, distracted by another picture.

“That’s Xandar, capital of the Nova empire.”

“And this one?”

As Fury watched, he realised that Monica had out a massive star chart. Carol was pointing out where each of the pictures came from on her chart, and the younger girl was pinning them up. When Fury was a soldier, he took a picture of every place he had visited, and put it on a map of the world when he got home. He had to stop when he became a spy and missions got so classified you couldn’t go around putting pictures of them on a wall, but he had memories of covering the map with little polaroid pictures.

For Carol and Monica, this was clearly too ordinary, and instead they were doing the galaxy. Fury hoped they wouldn’t show this to anyone, otherwise he would have to find someone to do clean-up, as that was his current department. He wouldn’t mention that to either woman though, otherwise they might see it as a personal challenge in their long running game of _How much can we annoy Fury?_

He could not understand how he ended up with these people as his friends.

* * *

“Director Fury. Whose smart idea was it to make you the director?”

Fury was sure that he had locked his door before he left his office. The door was now open, and his galaxy-hopping friend was sitting in his chair, with her feet on his desk (more specifically on a very important expense form to commission the building of a flying aircraft carrier) and Goose in her lap.

“There is a great gadget on Earth. It’s called a telephone. You ever heard of it?”

The woman smirked. “I need information about alien abductions in North America.”

“We have a nutjob claiming he saw green lights yesterday; a cat went missing from a house and his old, dementia-ridden owner claimed was abducted last week; a hundred missing persons cases in the last year where people claim aliens were involved; your own abduction in ‘89. You’re going to have to be more specific. And get out my chair.”

“Can’t, it would upset Goose,” Carol smiled completely failing to look innocent, and Goose, the traitor, twitched his ears and went back to sleep. “And I need to know about the abduction of racoons.”

“…Racoons.” When did Fury’s life become this? He used to be a spy, gathering intelligence to aid America in the cold war. Now he was having a (probably) serious discussion on the alien abduction of raccoons with a woman who had decided that the laws of physics didn’t apply to her. “Why do you want to know about raccoons?”

Carol passed him a piece of paper. He couldn’t read the writing – it was in some kind of space-language, but, in the centre, there was a diagram that was undeniably a racoon. “I’ve spent the last few weeks chasing some group through the galaxy that have been doing illegal experimentation with animals. From what I can tell, they have been trying to make low-level, basic life forms from lesser worlds intelligent.” Fury wanted to complain about the ‘lesser world’ comment, but decided that it was pointless. “I caught up with them three days ago, and in the fight some of the test subjects escaped. I’m going to leave them alone for now. The group didn’t capture the animals, however, which means that they have a supplier. I want to find out who the supplier is.”

“And you think learning more about the abduction will help?”

Carol shrugged. Fury was slightly amused to note that she was wearing the same SHIELD hat he had given her years ago, when they first met. “It can’t hurt. Maybe someone saw something that could help narrow my search.”

Fury, using his newfound powers as director, created a security clearance that would allow her to look at the hard copies of the witness reports in the basement. She was then off, and Fury went back to his expense report, all the time wondering how different his life would have been if he wasn’t told to take the call to the blockbuster all those years ago. It would almost certainly be less exciting. He glanced back at the expense report. Most of the time.

* * *

This time, Fury was pleased that he could see Carol. He hadn’t used the pager to call her, but he had been hoping she would turn up. He had some information he wanted off of her.

“What can you tell me about Asgardians?”

Carol’s head shot up. “Asgardians? Great tolerance for drinks. I met an Asgardian on a bar on Sakaar. She could drink, and I mean really drink. That was the first time I’ve been drunk since I got my powers; I didn’t even know it was possible. And then that night we went back to her ship and-”

“I don’t want to hear about what you did or did not do on her ship,” Fury interrupted quickly. “A month ago, we had a man claiming to be Asgardian. He had a grudge match with a robot that levelled a small town in New Mexico, but he claims that he’s a friend. I want to know what you know about them.”

Danvers looked slightly surprised. “I don’t know much about Asgardians. They keep mostly to themselves; are in control of less than a dozen worlds. Known to like fighting and drinking, and having weird abilities, but other than that…” she shrugged, “I have no idea what they want with C-, Terr- sorry, Earth.”

“But they aren’t bad guys?”

“Not that I know of. Not like the Accusers. Kree fanatics,” she added at his questioning look. “Or this other guy who had been causing problems on some of the smaller, unprotected worlds. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Fury narrowed his eye. “Someone I should be concerned about?”

“His name’s Thanos; they call him the Mad Titan. I’ve gone to some of the worlds he has… been to.” The captain was looking unusually serious. “He has this plan to wipe out half of all life, and he had been jumping, planet by planet to do so. There was this planet inhabited by a race called the Zehoberei. He killed half of them maybe two decades ago. They didn’t do well. Long story short, the planet’s now a wasteland, and it’s not the only one.”

“You think he will come to Earth?” Fury asked.

“I think he’s after the tesseract. If he finds out that it’s on Earth, then yes, he will probably come to Earth. Most of space knows here is under my protection, but even I can’t be everywhere at once.”

Fury thought back to the file that was sitting on his desk, slowly filling up with names. “Don’t worry,” he told her. “If this Mad Titan, or anyone else comes, we’ll be ready for them.”

* * *

Fury wasn’t surprised when he felt someone land behind him on the roof. He was standing on the SHIELD headquarters in New York, watching the slow progress of rebuilding, and he had been expecting this visit ever since the wormhole closed on a nuke. It had only been yesterday. In only a few hours, so much had changed.

“You know, you should have called me. This is exactly why I gave you that pager. Instead I have to hear rumours that a Chitauri army invaded C-53.”

Fury turned to the voice; the woman was still glowing slightly from her flight, but even as he watched the light that could glow as brightly as a star faded.

“Earth needs to be able to stand on her own two feet. We can’t call you every time some egotistical bastard has delusions of world domination.” Fury raised his eyebrow at Danvers, who looked back at the city.

“New York has been destroyed,” she commented.

“They can rebuild. But something better was built today.”

“A team,” Carol agreed. “A team to protect the Earth against whatever comes.”

“You have a universe to save,” Fury said. “The least we can do is keep one planet safe.”

Carol looked down at the people of New York, crawling like ants around the destroyed buildings. Less than a day after the first public alien invasion of Earth in over a thousand years, and already they were coming together, rebuilding, finding survivors and still mourning their losses. Humans really were something.

“This team you have, the Avengers? They’re good?”

“They aren’t you, but they have some firepower.”

“Aren’t they? They are named after me, after all.”

Fury ignored her comment, instead reached into the folds of his jacked and brought out the file he had been keeping for this very purpose. Carol flicked through it, raising her eyebrows at some points, but staying silent while she read. It wasn’t a large file – just six pages – but it would grow. That, Fury was sure of.

“You experimented with the Tesseract. That is what put Earth on the map,” Carol said, slightly accusingly.

“We just restarted project: PEGASUS. We were already on the map, and we needed protection. All I did was continue Mar-Vell’s research. I would have thought you would understand.”

Carol turned sharply, glaring. “Mar-Vell build light-speed engines to end a war, to protect the Skrulls. You built weapons to fight wars, not end them. I’m not here to judge you; you did what you thought was necessary. But don’t pretend this Tesseract research is the same as Mar-Vell’s. She ended a war. I think that what you did just joined one.”

Fury considered arguing, but he liked Carol. She was, perhaps, the only person he trusted. In a world where everyone lied, he could expect her to be honest. Maybe overly blunt, but she had been deceived too many times to want to lie herself.

“Joined one, but not started one?”

Carol shrugged. “Loki was nothing but a pawn, a test. Your experiments revealed where the Tesseract was, whoever sent that Asgardian Loki was finding out about Earth’s defences. Next will be an invasion.”

“That wasn’t an invasion?” Fury asked.

Carol snorted. “The Chitauri are considered one of the worst armies in the Galaxy; completely reliant on their mothership. But the guy I told you about last year, Thanos. He’s coming, and he is a lot more powerful than some lizards on flying segways.”

“Can you find him, stop him?”

“He stays away from me; I’m probably the only person who could fight him singlehandedly, and he knows it. He works very hard to keep hidden from me and… I keep getting distracted.”

“Distracted? Didn’t you tell me he has destroyed worlds, killed millions?”

The captain glared, but there was very little heat in it. “The universe is a big place. A lot of wars, a lot of death, and whatever I can do, I’m one person. But you have a good team, with a great name. They’ll be alright.”

Fury nodded. “The Tesseract left Earth this morning, to Asgard, with Thor and Loki.”

“Then it will be safe,” Carol said. “I don’t think even Thanos is dumb enough to attack Asgard, at least not directly. He’ll wait until it leaves, but judging by the Asgardians history that may be several centuries. They aren’t exactly known for fast action.”

“Now you know about Asgardians.”

Fury’s companion smiled. “I did some research after you asked. But you have a good team. Earth will be safe, as long as they fight together.”

“And the universe will be safe, thanks to you,” Fury finished. “But I’ll keep the page, just in case.”

“Of course.”

They talked for longer, about many things; how Monica had joined SHIELD as an engineer and had designed the Quinjets, the wars waging in deep space, what SHIELD was going to do about the invasion clean-up, how Maria was. In the evening, Fury watched as Carol flew away from the setting sun, high enough that someone watching would mistake her for a shooting star. It was six years before he turned on the pager, and five more before he saw the muse that inspired Earth’s mightiest heroes again.


End file.
